Changes
by RinSesshy
Summary: It has been ten years since Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel has been destroyed. Rin and Sesshomaru are now mates and very much in love. One day during one of their outings, Sesshomaru has something important to ask Rin. How will she take the news?
1. Chapter 1

_Changes _

_By: Rinshessy_

Sesshomaru is enjoying a private moment in a flower-field with his mate until he has something very important he must ask her. How will she react to it?

Enjoy and comment please?

_Kinagashi_ is type of Kimono worn by men that can be used in everyday life, to relax or go out.

_Yukata___is a type of non-formal _Traditional Japanese clothing (kimono) _made of thin cotton fabric without coating.

_Seiza___is the Japanese term for one of the traditional formal ways of sitting in Japan.

_Hai_ – Yes

_Demo_ – But

_Chikusho_ – Damn it

_Baka_ – Idiot

_Arigato_ – Thank you.

{_thoughts_}

A breeze blew into a flower field, picking up some petals to carry them along into the currents. The bees were already out collecting the nectar as birds gently chirped away from atop the branches they sat on at the edge of the forest.

The wind picked up more as the trees began to ruffle and the flowers created small waves across the field. It became enough that some of the birds and insects flew off but it wasn't having any effect on the couple sitting in the middle of the clearing.

A strong and powerful looking male was sitting in a seiza position with two swords lying at his side, while a beautiful young, petite-size girl whom seem to be in her 18 seasons was sitting on his lap.

The male was actually a very powerful Inu-Daiyokai known as Sesshōmaru. He sat on the soft patch of grass as his long knee-length silver hair that fell down behind him began to blow gently in the wind as his mokomoko ruffled along with it.

Feeling the wind picking up again, he encircled his arms protectively around his beloved mate; the only one he could ever call his equal, the human named Rin.

If any were to stumble upon them in the field they would be able to tell just from looking at the two that they were in love as it could also be shown by their matching outfits.

Sesshōmaru was wearing a black cotton yukata with Japanese folding fans and calligraphy printing designs on it. Rin indeed had the same matching patterns on hers but had the primary color of pink.

The couple continued to sit there clearly enjoying each other's presence as he stroked her long, soft black hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

Rin was hardly paying attention to the beautiful flowers in the field around her as she snuggled closer to his chest whilst inhaling his masculine scent.

She was glad that she was able to persuade her lord to stop wearing armor on their private outings and 'relax' more in either kinagashis or yukatas as they truly did seem to match him.

The wind started to blow through Rin's hair causing some of her black locks to mix in with Sesshōmaru's silvery ones.

Sesshōmaru was so glad to have finally gotten some time to spend with his mate. Though he knew that it was important to maintain his land and borders he felt it was taking up too much of his time to be with her.

Two of the summer seasons have passed since Rin decided to rejoin Sesshomaru. The old miko, Kaede had sadly passed on before then and Kagome felt that it was time for her to make her big decision.

For everyone who has come to know Rin knew what her decision was.

There was no way she could ever go back to living a normal life in a human village as the one year she spent travelling with Sesshomaru were clearly the best moments she ever had.

It was pretty obvious that her choice was always Sesshomaru as Rin had once told Kagome how it was Sesshomaru who taught her how to live again after her first resurrection.

It wasn't until she was 13 years old when she realized that she had fallen in love with her Lord and couldn't be with anyone else. He gave her a reason to live and more importantly a reason to love and she didn't want to share that with anyone except him.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Hai?"

"I was wondering…well…something has been on my mind for a while that I need to talk to you about."

It was at that moment he felt her mood shift from happiness to concern as she pulled away to look at him.

He looked down into those beautiful, brown doe-like eyes of hers and saw a small hint of fear in them.

{_Chikushō_} Cursing himself mentally for making her feel this way but this was something that he had to get off his chest.

"Rin, I am thinking of making a change but I need your approval on it first though."

Rin cocked an eyebrow this time as she looked on in confusion to his statement.

"A change?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head.

"Rin, how would you feel if…"

Her heart began to beat faster as she anxiously waited for him to finish his question.

"…I decided to change my name?"

"Eh?" This completely caught Rin off-guard as this was the very last thing she ever expected him to bring up to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

This really stumped her now. The most powerful demon alive and ruler of the Western Lands was thinking of changing his name to something other than Sesshōmaru.

He pulled her close to him again.

"Rin, you don't know the meaning behind my name do you?"

She simply nodded her head 'no' and he kissed the top of it.

"My name means, 'Killing Perfection'."

Rin couldn't keep in the small gasp that escaped from her.

"The first part of my name _Sesshō _means "killing or destruction" the other part of my name _Maru_ means 'perfection' and is often used in noble families for ones too young or in any other way unfit to rule."

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"_Maru _is also added to the end of a Japanese name for young males. They would use this name until they were recognized as adults, whereupon they would adopt a new name"

{_Adopt a new name?_} Rin thought to herself as she leaned into him. She didn't know what to really think about this as it tugged at her heart strings a bit.

They sat in silence for a moment as Rin pondered on this as she never expected him to want to make such a change. She could never picture him with another name other than his current one; his name made him who he was.

After a few more minutes she decided to speak up, "Sesshōmaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Let me ask you something, if you change your name, can I change my mine then?"

His eyes opened more as he stifled a small gasp.

Rin smirked, "Did you know that my name means, 'cold '?" rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Somebody told me that a while ago."

This suddenly made Sesshōmaru stiff. His Rin? Cold?

"Who said that to you?" He asked demandingly as he tilted her head up to look at him.

He would definitely kill whoever said that to her. His Rin was not cold; she was the most warm-hearted person he has ever met as she has proven that more than once.

She felt his jyaki leaking out and knew that this news had greatly angered him. But she knew she could never tell him that it was Kagome who told her this as he would indeed kill the priestess.

Rin would never let that happen as Kagome had become like the sister she never had and was one of the first persons who supported her in her feelings for Sesshōmaru.

It was also Kagome that really helped Rin make the early decision to her choice. She was quite surprised to see Kagome again when she returned three years after Naraku's defeat to live permanently in Feudal Japan with InuYasha and even saw it as an inspiration.

Kagome could have chosen to live on in her own time if she wanted to, live a normal life with other humans but she made the choice herself to return and be with the hanyō she loved in a world full of demons.

Rin would do everything in her power to not let anything happen to her, InuYasha or their family and friends. Even though it has never shown, Sesshomaru felt the same way as a sort of gratitude for the years they had looked after her.

"You are not going to kill anyone over something silly like this."

His jyaki quickly dispersed and he looked at her; she had truly come to know him so well and see right through his intentions. It also amazed him at how he stared to easily obey some of her simplest orders too.

But he still wanted to counter back on this though.

"Demo…" Rin placed an index finger gently onto his lips.

"I am deeply in love with you, not your name. But if keeping your current name bothers you that much, then maybe I should consider changing my name to something more cheerful." This time, it was Sesshomaru who felt his heart strings being tugged a bit.

He lowered his head for a moment and closed his eyes knowing she was right as he felt the same way too. He didn't care what her name meant either as it in fact made her who she was. He could never picture her with another name ever.

His eyes shot open in realization as a sly smile formed on his lips.

{_smart wench_} He thought as he raised his head to look at her.

He kissed her finger gently and pulled it away from his lips.

"I will make a deal with you than Rin. I'll keep my name I have if you promise to keep yours," Sesshomaru told her which made her smile.

Before he knew it she tackled him to the ground and was now lying on top of him, pressing her forehead against his.

"It's a deal and I am so happy to hear that." She told him as she rubbed her nose against his; giving him what Kagome called an 'Eskimo kiss'.

The sly smirk on his face grew some more. "But that doesn't mean that there still won't be other changes to come."

"Eh?" Rin asked confusingly as she pulled away again.

Catching her off-guard, he flipped her over and laid her down gently into the flowers; resting her hands at her side as he covered her body with his.

Rin looked at him wide-eyed and felt her face heat up as she saw a mischievous grin on his lips.

He began to guide his hands over her body, slowly and carefully to feel every sweet curve that was concealed under this troublesome material.

Rin closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her breathing began to pick up a bit; forgetting all about his statement and at the moment didn't really care.

He brought one hand up to massage her breast through the fabric while the other began to work her obi off and open up her yukata.

She felt the cool air brush against her now exposed skin as she opened her eyes to look up at him,his beautiful amber eyes met hers.

He took a moment to look at this beauty laying under him as her yukata now laid open to the sides, exposing herself to him.

_{So beautiful} _ He simply thought as his worked his hands over her again now able to feel her soft skin under his palms and scratch her lightly with his claws.

Oh Kami, how she loved this. Every touch and action sent such an electrifying sensation throughout her body, only he could make her feel this way.

It was then she felt something moist touch her skin. Looking down she saw that he giving her wet kisses on her ribcages before moving further down until he reached her navel and began to lick and kiss it.

Rin laid her head back down and brought her hands up to run them through his scalp as moans of pleasure escaped her lips and filled the air.

Wanting to save the best part for later, he worked his way up her body slowly, kissing and licking her as he wanted to feel every inch of her skin with his lips and tongue.

Her hands moved from his hair and onto his back, becoming slightly annoyed that he was still wearing his yukata as she clutched onto it.

He reached the valley between her breasts and mentally thanked the Kamis that puberty has been good to her, gifting her with two very sultry, luscious perfect mounds.

Giving one more final kiss in between them, he moved his head to one and latched onto it greedily.

She arched her back at the immediate contact, letting out a loud moan. She reached her hands out to her sides and clutched a fistful of flowers into them as she encouraged him on more.

_{Sly dog}_ She thought to herself as he moved to the other breast and give it the same amount of pleasure as the other.

The over-whelming pressure began to build in her body as the heat coiled in her stomach and moved further down until she felt herself getting wet.

The delicious aroma reached his sharp noise instigating him to let out a growl. He let go of the nipple and continued onward towards her chest.

Kissing and licking her more, he went up the left side of her neck until he came to her ear and began to nibble on it gently while Rin heard another low growl emanate from him. She could swear that he was almost purring.

"More like additions my love." He whispered into her ear before kissing it.

This sent her into a shock. _{Additions_?_}_ She pulled his face away and held it in her hands to look at him. _{Was he truly saying what I think he is?}_

"Yes, you did hear me, right." He said as he leaned his face down lower to hers to where their lips were lightly touching.

"You will give me pups." That statement caused her face to turn beet red and he kissed her, deeply and passionately.

She wrapped her arms around him as she returned his kiss with the same amount of passion as her eyes began to brim with tears of happiness.

A few minutes later, they parted, so that she could breathe. As much as he wanted to continue to kiss her endlessly she was still human so her small lungs couldn't go too long without air like his could.

"How many pups do you want us to have together?" Rin asked as she began to play with the rim of his yukata, she moved her hands into the inside of the fabric to feel his firm and sculptured chest.

"Lots." He simply told her.

Rin stopped her stroking to think about that for a moment as images of so many pitter-patters of feet ran all over the castle while probably causing mischief.

It was just too much for her not to keep in a small chuckle as she would indeed be looking forward to seeing how the great and almighty Lord Sesshomaru would handle fatherhood.

"Will you bear my pups Rin?" He asked her.

He just wanted to be sure that this was something that she _still _wanted as many were opposed to the idea and tried to discourage them. Unfortunately for those who would voice their opinion on the matter met their end shortly after.

Anyone who made his mate cry or cause the beautiful smile on her face to disappear didn't last for another minute.

This time Rin just couldn't contain the laughter. "Baka doggy." She simply stated.

Before he could speak out he felt two small feminine hands work at his sash off and pull his own yukata open.

"What do you think?" As she couldn't help a mischievous smile that was forming on her face now.

He then felt her hands slide in further and work their own magic on him.

It was now his turn to feel the same sensation and shivers throughout his body. She added more pleasure as she lifted her head up and began to lick long strokes slowly over his chest.

She also picked up a few tricks from her mate when her tongue found one of his nipples and began to play with it as she brought her other hand up and rubbed the other one delicately.

{_So perfect_} she thought to herself.

It was becoming too much; his claws sunk into the ground as his cheek markings became more jagged and he began to feel his eyes starting to turn red.

His demon side was starting to leak out with the intense urge to take her over and over again in this field with the only witnesses to it would be any forest animals that would happen to stumble upon them.

Not looking at her, he shifted their bodies some and using his right knee, he parted her legs and rested himself in between them.

Her wetness increased as did her breathing when she felt something very hard and familiar rub up against her opening slowly.

Her eyes became half-lidded from the passion filled atmosphere they were both creating.

"Make love to me, my hot dog." Rin told him seductively as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He opened his eyes to look her and show off the now red sclera and blue iris in them. Letting out an animalistic growl, he lowered himself down onto her with urge to fulfill her every desire and his.

-_ Lemon scene happens, just use your imagination_ ^^ -

Many hours later, they fell back into the flowers making some of the white dandelions get released into the air on impact, both were struggling to catch their breaths.

Sesshomaru rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her along with him. Their bodies were spent beyond belief; covered in of each other's sweat with leaves and petals sticking everywhere on them.

The wind blew in again causing Rin to shiver up against Sesshōmaru. At the slight tremble he felt he reached over and grabbed his yukata to cover them as his mokomoko slithered underneath their heads and curled around them to provide them with some extra warmth.

"Is that better?" He asked as he draped the long fabric over them.

"Hai," Rin simply answered and blushed. "Arigato."

When they got more comfortable they just held each other. He looked down at the sensational beauty lying next to him again and saw some of the flower petals were mixed in with her now wild and messy hair.

Sesshomaru couldn't help put smirk at this sight. Seeing his mate with petals in her hair just seemed to fit her and made her look even sexier, making him become hard again.

He let out a soft growl as he began to rub the small of her back as she let out a happy moan and stroked his bare chest.

They laid there for while enjoying each other's warmth. Caressing and nuzzling; he would every so often whisper something into her ear that sent her into a fit of giggles that was like music to his.

Much later, Rin decided to speak up.

"Bell."

"Hmm?"

Rin looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I just remembered also being told that my name means 'Bell' too."

A very small smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her closer. "I like that meaning a lot better than the other one."

She rubbed her cheek against the crock of his neck. "It shouldn't matter to either of us what our names mean."

He looked down at her. "Sesshomaru, just because your name means '_Killing Perfection_' that won't make me feel any less about you. I have already seen you at your worst at times before."

She was right and he can clearly remember at least two of those times very well. The first was when he saved her from that Monk Ungai and in the battle with Magatsuhi. Each time he shown a certain side of himself that would have had others running in fear of him but no; not Rin.

She has not once cowered in fear of him or wished to leave him either. It just seemed to strengthen their bond more.

She leaned in, "Nothing will ever make me change my opinion about you." And gave him another Eskimo kiss.

"Nor I you." He rolled over to once again lay on top of her, nuzzling her as she put her arms around him.

"I love you, my '_Killing Perfection_'." Rin told him kissing his ear.

Every time she said that it sent such a warm sensation into his heart. She would even tell him numerous times when they were at the palace that she loved him.

She didn't care if the other workers or servants heard her say this to their lord but he of course never acknowledged her back as much as he wanted to.

He had to continue exhibiting to his followers that he was emotionless and aloof with no need for such a 'thing' when it was far from the truth. To those who knew Sesshomaru so well could see his eyes light up just a bit every time she told him

But they were alone right now and only when they were would he take the 'mask' off and show his true feelings to her. But he only did this with Rin and no one else.

He leaned down closer to her

"And I love you, my sweet '_Bell_'."

He began to kiss her passionately again as his right hand rested on her lower abdomen a proud look mentally formed in his mind.

He would tell her the good news later.

~ _fin _~

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story and I am sorry for if I made Sesshomaru-sama seem OOC a bit but I think he might lower his 'shield' only when he is alone with his mate but maintains his aloofness behavior when he is around others. **_

_**Let me know what you think. I look forward to reading your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Changes Part 2

_**Here is the second chapter to my fanfiction 'Changes' as near the end you will be met with a surprise from Rin ^^. **_

_**Enjoy and Comment Please! ^^**_

_Sugoi: Amazing_

Sesshōmaru's eyes opened after another breeze blew into his face. He looked down and his eyes immediately softened at the sleeping beauty Rin, who was resting her body against his with her head on his chest.

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head; brushing a few locks away from her face and began stroking her hair and moved down to the small of their back seeing as how they were both totally naked.

Several hours ago, he talked to her about the possibility of wanting to change his name having revealed to her the meaning behind it and the true purpose it served him throughout most of his life.

But as usual she was unfazed by all of it and used her own gentle ways of persuasion and cleverness to make him decided against it. He felt a great sense of pride swell up in him about his mate and went on to make love to her in every way he thought possible.

He shifted his body a bit and felt something rough and uncomfortable up against his back making him turn his head he saw that they were leaning up against a tree before looking up at the heavens to see that they were no longer the bright sky blue as they were earlier.

They began to take on the colors of twilight as the few clouds left caught the last red-orange rays of the setting sun.

Being careful not to disturb her, he shifted to sit up and get more comfortable but his attention quickly became diverted when he saw a small piece of cloth blow by him.

He turned his head into the direction that the cloth came from and for the very first time in his long life he had a sudden look of illness on his face.

{_Oh Kami, no._} Letting out a small exasperated groan when he saw the shredded remains of their yukatas.

{_Great, now I won't hear the end of it_.} Sesshōmaru thought as he brought a hand to his forehead, but he was not going to be the only one to blame here.

At that moment his sensitive ears picked up a small feminine moan and looked to see Rin beginning to stir. She let out a small yawn and opened her eyes to see his captivating amber ones looking down at her.

"Good evening, Sesshōmaru." She said smiling at him and nuzzled his chest.

Sesshōmaru pulled her up closer to him and brought his head down to kiss her.

"Good evening to you." He responded back and rubbed his cheek against hers as she happily returned the gesture. She then saw their destroyed matching yukatas.

"So…what did you do to our yukatas?" She asked giggling but quickly stifled it when he wrapped his arms around her tighter and grabbed her chin to have her look at him as he leaned his face in closer with a stern expression.

"Don't think I am taking full responsibility for that." He told her in a low growl.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before giggling and brought her nose up to his and gave him another Eskimo kiss.

"Calm yourself, Sesshōmaru. I was only kidding." He let go of her chin and brushed her cheek gently. "Besides, it was only fair to ruin yours after you shredded mine first."

Before he could get a chance to respond to that Rin turned her head and let out a surprised gasp.

"Sugoi!" Rin exclaimed as she looked out to the horizon at the setting sun.

Sesshomaru let out a soft 'hmph'as he shifted her into his lap to make her more comfortable than rested his chin on top her head.

The pair continued to watch the remaining sunset until only a rim of light could still be seen.

"It's so beautiful." Rin stated as she fell back against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Barely." He simply replied back and moved to place butterfly kisses onto her shoulders which began to send shivers down Rin's spine again.

Within minutes the last rays of the sun have faded out.

Sesshōmaru let out a dark chuckle making Rin giggle nervously as she knew what was to come now.

He began to nuzzle the side of her neck knowing it drove her crazy and moved them away from the tree to lay them down on the grass but surprisingly; she swiftly rolled out from under him.

He immediately turned to see her a few feet away from him, wearing nothing but a confident smile.

The wind began to blow again as Rin closed her eyes as she appeared to be concentrating and within minutes the curved physique woman standing in front of him was soon replaced with the form of a slender female dog.

She stood there for a while posing; giving him the chance to look her over.

The wind blew against her now fur-covered body and through her hair whooshing it to the side. The moon has risen and was full tonight allowing its light to shine down onto her.

He looked at the woman he has fallen in love with many years ago. How he loved her; even after she revealed this new ability to him two years ago it didn't faze him in the slightest. He would never admit it to anyone else but he loved her no matter what shape she took or abilities she gained.

Rin continued to stand there looking back at him as she too was sharing the same occurring thoughts. She remembered when she first saw him in his true dog form when he was battling with Magatsuhi.

Even then under the dangerous circumstances she couldn't help but think about how majestic he looked and his true formed didn't even alter her opinions on him either.

Unlike Sara Asano who was only infatuated with him because she saw him in his humanoid form and Kagura probably drawn to him due to his superior powers. Rin didn't care about any of those; she loved him for his beautiful compassionate heart.

She opened her eyes to see that Sesshōmaru was now in smaller version of his own dog form. He made a quick move to pounce but she swiftly dodged him causing him to crash down into the flower beds.

He looked at her with perked ears up and a couple strands of flowers now stuck in his fur.

"Beloved, please." Rin giggled at the amusing sight of him and heard him let out an impatient growl.

"Calm yourself, my love." She crouched down onto her front paws while leaving her behind in the air and her long bushy tail wagging slowly. "We still have two more days left before this mating season is over."

"And your point would be what?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"Simple," She started to back away from him. "First one back to the castle takes full blame for the yukatas." Rin said jokingly and took off like lightning in the direction of their castle.

He looked at her departing form for a moment before his lips curved into a smirk.

{_Devious wench_} he thought as he shook his head and immediately gave chase to her.

He would wait still until tomorrow to tell her.

_**Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of shorter and a little bit rushed. The next chapter will explain how Rin gained this new found ability and a better description of how she looks in her dog-form. I will say this though it won't be anywhere close as to what Sesshōmaru looks like in dog form. Also, I know I wrote it where Rin and Sesshōmaru are talking normally to each other whilst in their dog forms but I just feel that would happen seeing as how they are both species now and they share the same 'language'. **_


End file.
